We'll figure this out eventually
by BubbleBerryPie
Summary: Marriage is such a beautiful thing unless you have marry someone you hate by force. Then it's hell. but hey what if you befriend them then get forced to marry them (okay yeah still sounds like hell but we'll figure it all out). Well, it has princesses so it has to have a happily ever after, right? We'll have to wait and see. Can this childhood friends be friends again or more
1. The news

**Another story! This is going to put me through hell, but I don't care. Anyways I am trying to update my other story but writer's block sucks and school is the definition of hell. ANYWAY onward to the story! Oh I always forget the disclaimer, I don't own anything but the idea.**

* * *

*Blossom POV*

"MARRIAGE?!", my sisters and I screamed in shock at our father.

"Yes, but it is the easiest way to put the countries to peace. But if it helps I'm very sorry for not informing you about this before it was made an official dissension.", our father, creator,and king of the country said calmly to us.

"Professor, what in the world made you think we'll fine with marring our enemies! I bet they just found out!" Buttercup said as if on cue we heard wall shaking screams that I think said 'MARRIAGE?!'. Buttercup crossed her arms and raised an eye brow with a stern look on her face.

"Well, Bubbles, Blossom, I know you are okay with this right? For world peace?" The professor said giving us a wide smile clearly hoping we'd agree.

"BUT I WANT A HAPPY FAIRY TALE ENDING! AND IN ORDER FOR THAT TO HAPPEN I HAVE TO MARRY SOMEONE I LOVE!" Bubbles screamed bursting into tears. I hugged my crying not-that-much-of-a-baby-anymore baby sister.

"Professor, we'll go along with this ridiculous idea only for the good of our people. Other then don't expect grandchildren and I'm sure an apology won't cut it for Buttercup or Bubbles but feel free to give me an apology later. Til' then I'd like to have a meeting with my future husband, brother-in-laws, royals of the other countries, and my sisters alone." I said as calmly as I could. I mean understand why he wouldn't tell Bubbles or Buttercup but, I'm hurt he wouldn't tell me.

"Sure Blossom, I'll have someone tell you when they're here and girls, I'm dearly sorry" he said all I did is nod and walking with my sisters to our rooms.

Oh silly me, I should explain who I am although you might already me,(if so it doesn't surprise me anymore, I'm kinda famous not to brag.). I'm Blossom Utonium, eldest of the powerpuff girls (PPG for short), heir to father's throne, and a smart cookie. I have very long auburn hair (that has to be in a low ponytail so my crown fits) held with a large red bow and small heart shaped clip that I've had since I was born. I also have bubblegum pink eyes and my sisters and I have all been gifted with VERY good looks which I'd rather not explain because I feel like I'm barging at this point (I hate to brag...). Anyways, I don't believe I have to explain myself I'll just let you figure me out.

Buttercup is our tough middle sister. She has shoulder length jet black hair in a bob cut with her neon lime green eyes. She is a bad tempered tomboy although she has a sweet side it's almost like she's scared of it. Oh, if something where to happen to me she'd be heir to the throne.

Bubbles is the youngest of the three of us. She has wavy waist length golden blonde (sometimes it turns into bleach blonde, it's a complete mystery I've run tests on it and everything.) in low pigtails (so the crown can fit) with her bright baby blue eyes. She is know as the pretty one and the sweetest girl ever but don't get me wrong she has an alter ego when angered all hell breaks loose. And as you probably would guess she'd be heir to the throne if something happened to Buttercup and I.

Our father, the professor, John Utonuim, king Utonium. He's mainly king because my sisters and I weren't trusted to rule a country at thirteen and he's our legal guardian so it only made sense although we make most of the major dissensions. He used to have black hair but age is catching up with many gray hairs. He's very tall and has black eyes. He is a very smart man, in fact before _i__t _happened he was a scientist. Ha, before _it _happened we were all happy and look at us now getting forced into marriage. Hopefully I get to pick who to marry out of the six boys.

"This sucks." Buttercup said breaking our silence.

"Yes, it does but we have to do it for our people and maybe we'll get used to the boys. Maybe even learn to love them." I said reassuringly hoping Bubbles and Buttercup would calm down.

"Love them? Over my dead body." Buttercup said rolling her eyes and then smirked"I bet the punks are surly celebrating the boys are forced to marry them."

"Blossom, do you really think we might actually maybe kinda sorta could love them? Or them love us." Bubbles said quietly tears still in her eyes.

"Uh, sure." I said trying to lie (which everyone knows I hate to do and suck at)."Well, no I don't but Bubbles you can steal the heart of any man what makes the ruffs and rights so different? And you can love nearly anything and it'll love you back so, for you yes for Buttercup and I not all." (honesty is the best policy.).

"Gee, good to know you think we'll fail in our pathetic forced love life." Buttercup said her voice dripping in clear sarcasm.

"Well, I'm sorry but it's the truth. Bubbles may indeed get her happily ever after all but we may not. For goodness sake I wouldn't be surprised if our 'husbands' kill us." I said hearing the words out loud it makes me a little depressed.

"If they kill you I'll kill them!" Bubbles said with anger in her high pitched voice. It made Buttercup and I chuckle a little.

"We should break up with your boyfriends now. Don't pretend you don't have one I've stumbled onto your phone calls, texts, and diaries." Buttercup said causing Bubbles and I turn red.

"Why would you go though our personal stuff?!" Bubbles asked still red.

"Oh my god, I didn't go though your personal junk. I was joking I didn't know you had boyfriends and seeing by the shade of red you guys are I need to read your texts and diaries." Buttercup said laughing.

Finally we got our rooms they're very easy to figure out whose room is whose. My door was pink and on the left, Buttercup's door was lime green and in the middle, Bubbles' door is baby blue and on the right. I walked into my room I'd explain it but there's far too much to explain so to save you time; pink, books, and organized. I went to sit on my bed next to it I had my phone. I picked it up and dialed my boyfriend's number (I don't want mention his name or any information about him just in case I do have kids and they read or my husband reads this and actually loves me I don't want him killed or anything!). "Hey ******, we need to talk." I said seriously.

"Huh? Blossom, is everything okay?" he said confessed.

"Kinda, look I'm being forced into-"

"FORCED INTO WHAT?!" he shouted.

"Ow. I have super hearing I can hear you when you're at your house clearly! ANYWAYS *sigh* marriage, I'm being forced into marriage. So sorry I guess we'll have to break up for the good of everyone else."

"Sorry. Well, I know you aren't lying because well you're Blossom. Fine just can we still be friends and not fake friends, actual good friends?" he asked which actually made me smile.

"Of course, nothing would make me happier."

"Um, princess Blossom, everyone should be arriving in a few minutes where would you like them to meet you?" one of the maids (this one's name is Lilly) said shyly peeking her head from the door.

"Lilly, I've told you before just call me Blossom. And how about the regular meeting room ,please." I said smiling hoping she'd you know 'blossom' up to me. But instead of blossoming up to me just nodded and walked away.

"Well, bye Blossom." ****** said over the phone.

"Oh, yeah bye. Hopefully we'll still be able to hang out!" I said as he hung up and put the phone down. I got up and stated flying to the meeting room. Hopefully I'll be the first one there.

* * *

*Brick POV*

How long does it take for her to get here?! She was the one that requested this stupid meeting about the stupid dissension our stupid parents stupidly did! Did I mention this is stupid! I can't even think. "Can you stop staring me, Berserk!?" I shouted.

"Gosh, sorry you're hot." she said probably thinking I'd fall to her feet.

"Sorry if I'm late I had to end something." Blossom said flying through the doors. She went to sit in the pink chair in the middle of Buttercup and Bubbles (Yes all of our chairs are color coded).

"Blossom what exactly did you what to discuss?" Blake asked.

"I know you all of you heard the news and there is a small question bothering me. Who will marry who?" she said.

"Didn't your daddy tell you, you'll be picking out of your birth order." Butch answered.

"FUCK! I knew it!" Buttercup yelled slamming her arms onto the table. That caught everyone off guard, I didn't know a puff could cuss.

"Buttercup! No bad words! If we weren't in a meeting I'd wash your mouth with so much soap it'd be the only thing you'd taste!" Blossom scolded her sister.

"Wait, so because we're in a meeting I get a cuss pass?" She asked with devilish smile growing that meant she had an idea. I looked around the table Brute, Breaker, and even my own brother Butch were smiling like Buttercup.

"What no-" It was too late all the greens got up on the table went to Blossom and started saying EVERY cuss word in the book.

"GET YOUR ASSES OFF THE FUCKING TABLE BEFORE SHOVE SOAP DOWN YOUR THROATS!" Blossom yelled at them then put her hands on her mouth and going wide eyed. She flew away and came back with at least two tons of soap bars and shoved one into each of the greens' mouths and then her own. "Anyways, let me get this straight reds with reds, potty mouths with potty mouths, blues with blues?"

"Yeah, so what now?" I answered

"But which one are we marring? You know like which one will marry Brat and which one will marry me." Bubbles asked Blushing.

"I CALL DIBS ON BOOMIE!" Brat shouted scaring everyone.

"Hey, I'm a person not an object to be called dibs on! And maybe I don't want to marry you maybe I want to marry Bubbles. Plus my name is Boomer not Boomie." Boomer said crossing his arms and pouting like a baby.

"Boomer, you probably just caused Bubbles' death." Bash said in a face that pretty much said 'your an idiot'. Bubbles tried to hide under the table while Brat glared at her.

"Can we back home now I'm getting sick of all you." Brute said standing up.

"Yeah that sounds great! I'm getting sick of you too." Buttercup said also standing.

"Um, yeah we should all try to meet up tomorrow but not here maybe in a cafe or somewhere casual. It would be easier to accept the fact that we have to get married to each other if we are friends." Blossom with the fakest smile ever.

Ha, friends after five years of war and 5 more of ignoring. She's lost in the past.

* * *

**Too clear stuff up a war happened good vs. evil then good and evil broke into four different teams because they didn't along at all when the ppg, rrb, ppnkg, rrtb were 8(They were actually best friends at that point). When they became 13 the war was over and they became royalty in each of their countries (which I wouldn't mind help naming the countries...) and now they're all 18 and war kinda makes you hate each other. okay that's all...**

**BTW I have a little like 'issue' that makes me make anything serious turn into a laugh fest. And I really know nothing about romance I've never been a relationship so bear with me here.**

**-BubbleBerryPie **


	2. The Punk's plan

**Hi Hi Hi I'm still grounded and I'm a rebel!**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

I can't lye I haven't had that much fun bugging Blossy in ten years! Sure, I feel sick to my stomach about having to marry Butch or Breaker, actually sick to my stomach is a MAJOR understatement. It's... UGH.

"Blossom do we have to meet up with them tomorrow?" I asked Blossom

"Yeah, do we have to? I'd like live until' I'm eighty." Bubbles said quietly but in tone that sounded ,what's the word... suspicious! She was to something or she still has that stupid crush on the stupid blue boy.

"Bubbles, you actually sound happy about meeting up with all of them, and yes I set it up so we'll be there." Blossom said smiling slightly.

"What no, I just uh was um..." Bubbles said looking around. ", you know happy to hopefully have everything back to what was normal."

"Normal yeah, and I'm a pretty fairy fuck'n princess." I said rolling my eyes "Just tell us why you're so fuck'n happy."

"BUTTERCUP, LANGUAGE!" they both shouted at me.

"You are in so much trouble, Buttercup" Bubbles said using one of my ways to avoid a topic.

"Yeah, Butters! So much trouble!" a masculine voice clearly mocked my sister right behind us.

¨MITCHIE!¨ we all yelled running up to hug Mitch. Mitch was one of our closest friends back in kindergarten and now he's our military general (I don't know why we even need a military). We let go when he turned blue.

"Can't a man mock his best super female friends and not get hugged with super strength!" he yelled at us.

"Whatever dude, so what's up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, but if there was like getting married for example I'd tell you because you're my best friends!"

"Sorry Mitch, but how could you know we just found out about an hour or so." Blossom asked him curiously.

"An hour or so my ass! I heard about it at the base and it was arranged when five years ago!" Mitch yelled.

"WHAT?!" my sisters and I shouted.

"OUCH! Your sonic screams do hurt!"

"Sorry." Bubbles said.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow for now let's just hang out with Mitch." Blossom said giving letting out a big breathe.

"Whatever." I muttered.

"PUFFS! HELLO? LISTEN TO US!" three annoying valley-girl voices shouted out to us.

"Shouldn't you be heading home now?" Blossom asked turning around with a stern look (that I know way too well).

"Shh! Who cares ,really? So, we marry Rights and you marry Ruffs. Got it?" Berserk stated as if it were a stupid fact.

"Excuse me, did we ever say we'd marry the Ruffs?" I asked her ticked off a little.

"Uh, no. Whatever shut up!" these girls are annoying as hell!

"Why do you want to do that you clearly like them by the looks you gave them." Bubbles questioned

"I like things I can't have." All three said at once shrugging.

"Just trust us." Berserk stared at us in our eyes I trust her. Not fully of course. Blossom, Bubbles, and I nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update I was nearly failing everything at school. Well, now I'm going to go beg to get ungrounded and expect faster updates!**

**~BubbleBerryPie**


End file.
